Mr Brightside
by CeeLoobyLouDee93
Summary: Tim confides in a close friend. R&R please! xoxo


A.N. Its been sooo long since I watched Spaced… and its like God is telling me he knows ive been naughty, what with all these Spaced adverts popping up all over the place… and my love for Taisy just gets stronger… especially since my man loves them too! (isn't he just perfect?).

So, heres my latest Taisy idea. Im going to keep it short, as im just getting myself back into writing… and with all of my latest ideas, I don't want to give too much away in the first chapter.

Hope you like it!

BURP.

Daisy let out the outrageous noise after yet another swig of Diet Coke. Bags of Mini Eggs were scattered over the table and numerous empty chocolate egg boxes were filling up the recycling bin. She undid the button on her jeans and leaned back on the couch slightly and closed her eyes. The soft breeze coming through the open window washed over her calmly, and she was only arisen from this state to the yelps of Colin, who had tried to attack a butterfly that had settled on Tim's hair.

She eventually managed to pull herself up, and waddled over to the kitchen to make a cup of tea. As she scanned the room, she did a quick headcount. Daisy, Tim, Twist, Mike. At the clattering sound of her taking four mugs from the cupboard, everyone turned and smiled appreciatively.

"Not for me thanks Daze, im off out" Tim announced.

"Oh, yeah? Where?"

"Just got some business to attend to."

"Important business?"

"Not really."

"Oh. Can I come?" Daisy asked. Tim hesitated.

"Best not, eh? Someone needs to stay and look after Colin, and we both know you cant really be bothered anyway." Daisy shrugged. "Why don't you write something? How about… who's more image-conscious, men or women?"

Daisy smiled. "Well, that's obviously going to be women, isn't it? I mean, men can lounge around in their undies with a spliff and and playstation controller and they're happy!"

Tim smiled. "Ah yes, but for the other argument… well, just use yourself as an example."

With that, Tim slipped out of the door before Daisy could make sense of the insult he had just thrown at her.

As Tim sat drinking what must be his millionth shot of Sambuca, he felt bad about lying to Daisy and the others. But he just couldn't stand it any longer, he had to break free, just for a while. What with Daisy and her clinginess, Twist and her overbearing disguised insults, and Mike and his constant need for approval, Tim felt as though he was juggling too many plates at once. He wasn't in the ruddy circus!

As he checked his watch, Tim grimaced. 15 minutes late. He hoped to high hell she hadn't stood him up. He hated being stood up, almost as much as he hated Daisy leaving the lights on. Having said that, he also hated lateness. If she ever got here, he would remind her of that fact.

The barman offered him some "homemade beef curry". Tim shook his head. Homemade, my arse. Probably just a ready meal he'd stuck in the microwave.

As he started to think about her, he let out a slight chuckle. He still hadn't got used to that odd fringe of hers, he thought it looked ridiculous. Then again, she was a ridiculous kind of girl. One that might look horrified at the idea of vacuuming even when her mother wasn't coming to visit. And as for that stuff she slapped of her lips… pretty much just a tube of lube.

Just as he was thinking this, he heard her call his name. He turned to see her sauntering over to him looking no less strange than usual. Her sleek black hair was straighter than straight, shinier than shiny, shorter than short. Her eyeliner made her eyes look half the size of her head, and her lips the pinkest he had ever seen them. She had huge earring made from pink ribbon, with what he was sure was marshmallows dangling from them. She had a cropped white t-shirt on with the lids of plastic drinks bottles stuck to the shoulders, sparkly hotpants and tights with big black stars on them.

"Hi, Tara" he smiled half-heartedly. Tara was a psychic, and one of his best friends. None of the others knew her, which he was pretty glad for, as it meant he got to bitch and whinge to her without the worry of someone finding out. She nodded at him, as if to say 'get going then'.

"Its all just so shit, T. Im whiter than white and just want a bath in fake tan, im on the verge of losing my job again, Brian is attempting unsuccessfully to get my to join his sex line, im sick of drinking sodding tea out of crappy mugs with stupid phrases on them that according to Daisy 'brighten up our dull little lives', every time Sarah or Sophie call it feels like a booty call, ive got a growth on my foot that im too embarrassed to go to the doctor with, only disgusting girls are flirting with me, I keep getting too drunk on first dates because im repulsed by the only women who want me, and I keep having this dream about proposing on a beach to a girl with three heads…"

Tara nodded as Tim babbled for hours, taking in every word he said.

"So?" Tim asked. Tara coughed politely.

"Timothy… I think you need another drink."

A.N. So, this is longer than I expected it to be, but still pretty short. What do you think? Let me know! xoxo


End file.
